


Cas and Glorinda

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chickens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: So, I was pretty inspired by this sweet fic! I love chicken herder!Cas and animal rescuer!Dean. ♥️♥️♥️Hope you like it! :-)





	Cas and Glorinda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why did the chicken cross the road?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233979) by [whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel). 



[](https://ibb.co/dbCrne)


End file.
